With development of electronization and intelligentization of vehicles, many different types of sensors are arranged on the vehicles, to sense surrounding environment and detect target objects around the vehicle. Different types of sensors detect target objects according to different detection mechanisms, and thus have different advantages and disadvantages. Conventionally, target objects around the vehicle are detected by a single type of sensor, that is, target detection information for describing characteristics of the target object is collected by a same sensor. However, the inventor found that target detection information in some dimensions may cannot be collected by a single type of sensor or the collected target detection information in some dimensions may not be accurate, or even in some cases the target object cannot be detected. Therefore, by using a single type of sensor to detect target objects, false detection or missing detection may occur, and accurate and complete target detection information in multiple dimensions cannot be obtained.